marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Henry Pym ("paternal grandfather"); Jakob Eisenhardt (former grandfather-in-law, deceased); Edie Eisenhardt (former grandmother-in-law, deceased); Anya (former grandmother-in-law,deceased); Erich Eisenhardt (former great-uncle-in-law, deceased); Ultron ("father"); Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) (former father-in-law); Magda Lehnsherr (former mother-in-law, deceased); Ruth Eisenhardt (former aunt-in-law, deceased); Django Maximoff (former foster father-in-law, deceased); Marya Maximoff (former foster mother-in-law, deceased); Alkhema (fellow creation, "stepmother/sister"); Jocasta (fellow creation, "sister"); Victor Mancha (fellow creation, "half-brother"); Simon Williams (Wonder Man) ("brother"); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (ex-wife); Anya Lehnsherr (former sister-in-law, deceased); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (former brother-in-law); Lorna Dane (Polaris) (former sister-in-law); Zala Dane (Zaladane) (former alleged sister-in-law, status uncertain); Ana Maximoff (former adoptive sister-in-law, deceased); Mateo Maximoff (former adoptive brother-in-law, deceased); Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff (Crystal) (former sister-in-law); Thomas Maximoff ("son", deceased); William Maximoff ("son", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "son"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "son"); Luna Maximoff (former niece); Joseph (former father-in-law's clone, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City and Avengers Compound. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (at normal density), Variable up to 90 tons | Eyes = Gold | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Capacity for creative intelligence and unlimited self-motivated activity | Origin = Synthozoid uilt by Ultron and Phineas T. Horton using parts of the original Human Torch. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #57 | Death = Chaos War: Dead Avengers #3 | HistoryText = The metal monstrosity called Ultron created the synthetic humanoid known as the Vision from the remains of the original, android Human Torch of the 1940s (actually a divergent Human Torch created by Immortus for his own machinations) to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Himself constructed by size-changing scientist Henry Pym, Ultron inadvertently gained sentience and rebelled against the Avengers' resident roboticist. The living machine programmed the Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man and implanted a control crystal to keep him in check. Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap, and it was during this initial encounter that the diminutive dynamo known as the Wasp coined the synthozoid's name. At first sight of the spectral entity, the horrified heroine called him an "unearthly, inhuman vision." Moved by the Avengers' plight, the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. The Vision served the Avengers faithfully for a number of years, standing with his teammates against the foes no single hero could defeat. Tentatively at first, the almost-human android embarked on a romantic relationship with the hex-casting heroine called the Scarlet Witch that blossomed into true love and eventually marriage. The newlyweds left Avengers Mansion to live a quiet life in New Jersey. When the Vision's malfunctioning control crystal interfered with his ability to reason, he became bent on creating a new golden age of peace on Earth by seizing control of the world's computers and defense systems. Ultimately, the Vision reverted to form by severing his connection to the planet's databanks and extracting the control crystal from his mechanized mind. Rogue agents of the United States government, manipulated by the time traveler Immortus, abducted the Vision and dismantled him. Once his remains were recovered by the Avengers, Hank Pym rebuilt him as best he could. However, Simon Williams would not allow his brain patterns to be used again to provide a matrix for Vision's emotions, as he felt the original process had "ripped out his soul" and been done without his consent. Although his love for Wanda led him to feel guilt, he attempted to justify his actions by claiming that the Vision was never anything more than a copy of him, a claim which a number of other Avengers, including the Wasp, believed. This, along with damage to the Vision's synthetic skin when he was dismantled, resulted in his resurrection as a colorless, emotionless synthozoid. Meanwhile, the original Human Torch returned from apparent death, casting doubt on the Vision's identity. The Vision and the Scarlet Witch's children were then apparently revealed not to be children at all, but rather fragments of the soul of the demon Mephisto, who had been broken apart by Franklin Richards shortly before the birth of the twins. The twins were absorbed back into Mephisto, which temporarily drove the Witch insane. Although she recovered, she and the Vision separated, each operating on a different Avengers team. The Vision gradually regained his emotions by adopting new brain patterns from the deceased scientist Alex Lipton, and gained a new body that resembled his original. In addition, Simon Williams's brain patterns gradually reemerged and melded with Lipton's patterns, restoring the Vision to full emotion once more.first Vision miniseries While recovering from a crippling injury, the Vision gave up his attempt to reconcile with his wife, yet remained a member of the Avengers, briefly becoming romantically involved with teammates Carol Danvers (Warbird) and Mantis before making another attempt at reconciliation with the Scarlet Witch. Recently, grief over the loss of the twins again drove the Scarlet Witch insane. She tried to rewrite reality to recreate them, causing a series of threats and incidents to inexplicably occur one after the other. The Vision crashed an Avengers Quinjet into the Avengers Mansion. Walking out of the rubble, he apologized to the other Avengers, telling them he was no longer in control of his body before melting and expelling several spheres from his mouth. The spheres grew into five Ultrons, which were fought and destroyed by the assembled Avengers. During the fight, She-Hulk became enraged and tore apart the remains of the Vision. The Avengers later believed that Ultron may have put a command in the Vision that would have been activated by the Avengers' Code White alert. It is unknown whether Wanda's magic or Ultron's command was responsible. Vision's memories were later incorporated into a younger version of Kang known as Iron Lad's armor that was left behind when he returned to the future. This new Vision, adopting the alias Jonas, has shown himself to be a new, unique entity. Dead Avengers During the Chaos War, Amatsu-Mikaboshi and his army of alien gods destroyed the realms of the afterlife, releasing the dead into the land of the living. The Vision was surprised to find himself among them. Working with Captain Marvel, Deathcry, Doctor Druid, Yellowjacket and Swordsman he protected the still-living Avengers, defensely as they were put to sleep by Mikaboshi using the stolen powers of Nightmare. Under the command of the Chaos King by their own will, Nekra and Grim Reaper attempted to slay the sleeping Avengers. Grim Reaper taunted the Vision, thanking him for destroying Avengers Mansion. The Vision, thinking back to how Ultron had told him that he could not be human if he could not die, realized that he became human by dying. He then detonated himself, ending both his life and that of the Grim Reaper. | Powers = The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. *''Holographic Manipulation'' *''Energy Manipulation:'' enables him to fire blasts of various kinds of energy *''Audio Sensitivity:'' Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. *''Visual Scanners:'' Vision is capable of scanning life forms, energy sources and other objects detecting the substances that they are composed of. *''Vocal Imitation:'' Vision is capable of replicating and mimicking the voices of other people enabling him to impersonate them and even create his own. *''Superhuman Stamina: The Vision is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about twenty-four hours before fatigue poisons build up in his artificial blood and cause him to tire. *Superhuman Reflexes: The Vision's practical reaction time is more than twice as fast as that of an average human being. *Solar Absorption: The solar jewel on The Visions brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. The Vision does not require liquid or solid foodstuffs for any purpose. *Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision cannot control the width of the beam. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. *Density Control: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point that missiles will not harm him. *Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinary massive and hard as diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. When this massive, the Vision is barely able to move without causing massive stress to his system, thus risking malfunction. :*Superhuman Strength'' *''Intangible Flight: When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from the Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There does not appear to be any limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. *Physical Disruption: The Vision can use his density control offensively be attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. *Computer Interface: The Vision can communicate and interact with other computer systems. *Superhuman Intelligence:'' He also is capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. | Abilities = | Strength = While at normal density, Vision possesses superhuman strength to lift approximately 5 tons. However, while at maximum density, his strength is increased sufficiently to allow him to lift approximately 75 tons. | Weaknesses = Even as an artificial lifeform, however, the Vision's mind has been shown to be "close enough" to human to be affected by telepathy. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = *Vision's citizenship is undetermined due to the fact that as an Avenger, he was granted provisional citizenship in the U.S. | Trivia = | Links = * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Marvel Directory }} Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Disruption Category:Density Manipulation Category:Ultron Family Category:Magnus Family